It's just a faze
by Influencing Bella
Summary: We all go through those fazes in our lives. But can E and B get through that time in their life were work is a hassle, phones a ringing with no stops and certain co-workers that think E can do better then B get in the way of their relationship?


So... I have no idea what to say other then I can not control myself when it comes to these stories.

I still have like tones of others I have to get to but, another one can't hurt...

So here's my new one, reviews???

Chapter One

"Hey, honey, can you pass the butter?"

Edward wordlessly pushed the butter over to me with his pointer finger, his reading glasses slightly slipping down his nose as he read something in the newspaper.

Grabbing the butter and smearing it on my toast, I crunched away as I looked around for something to occupy me.

"Whatcha reading?" I asked, sitting up a little to get a better look.

"Apparently the industry of-,"

"Anything else less boring?" I cut through playfully.

He smirked at me then looked back down to his newspaper.

"The petrol prices are-,"

"Before I die, please?" I cut in again.

"Nothing that will hold you interest, love." Edward dropped the newspaper and took off his glasses and came over to my side to kiss my cheek, lingering there for awhile.

He started to brush his lips lower till they were on my neck, sucking slightly he pulled me up then sat down in my original seat and then made me straddle his lap.

"Now _this _is something that will hold my interest," I breathed then pushed back into him.

"Mmm," Edward agreed.

His hands started to trace up my back, bringing the hem of my shirt with them.

I ran my hands through his hair, tugging at the mess of bronze.

He moved his lips back down to my throat and I instantly started to rub my lower half on his-

The vibrating sound of his phone stopped us both, and we groaned in frustration.

"I have to take this," Edward panted slightly, our foreheads touching.

"Can't you just let it go to voice mail? I'm sure you can get back to who-ever it is later,"I said the last part against his throat and he groaned again.

His head fell back, and I smirked against his throat.

We started where we left off, Edward pulled up my top from behind my shoulders and threw it to the floor.

I put my hands on his zipper and started to-

The phone started vibrating against the table again and Edward suddenly stopped and looked at the phone while breathing more heavily.

He bit his lip, while looking at the phone. And I bit mine too, while looking at him.

"Voicemail," I reminded him.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring- _

Edward put his hands on my hips and I started to smile again.

Though it suddenly dropped as I misunderstood him. He pulled me up and slipped out of my straddle and quickly snatched up the phone on it's last ring.

"Hello?" he said breathlessly.

Scowling at the floor, one of my leg's tucked underneath me, my other legs foot was touching the floor and I waited while he talked.

"Yes, Aro, of course I can make it in today, yes, yes, not a problem, I'll see you in a few." Edward flipped his phone shut and put his phone back on the table but didn't turn around to face me yet, he just stood there.

He finally turned around, and leaned back on the table, his forefinger and thumb rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He breathed in deep and then looked at me, -topless and all- with apologetic eyes.

"Bella-,"

"Don't worry about it," I said, standing up and picking up my t-shirt from the floor.

"I know it's my day off, but I really have to-,"

" I said it's ok Edward, I understand," I said, not looking at him as I cleared the table.

"I promise tonight that I'll make dinner for us both," he said, his hands on my hips again. "And then later on...," He started to kiss the back of my neck and he pulled me closer to him from behind.

"Ok," I breathed. "Hurry up and get to work so you can get back faster," I breathed.

"Your wish, my command."

"Then stay here."

He gave me a look which clearly said 'I wish I could'.

But he couldn't.

Sighing I nodded twice in understandment. "Fine, I get it, now shoo," I playfully pushed him and he smiled brightly at me as he ran upstairs to get changed.

"I'll see you tonight, I love you!" he yelled out as he came rushing back down the stairs. Dressed in work clothes he still looked more handsome then any man should.

He slammed the door behind him.

"Love you...too," I said to late.

qqq

Edward and I weren't married, or engaged, but we didn't need some silly papers telling us so. We already knew we were married. With or without a ring.

Seven years of un-separable days together, you start feeling the band around your third finger on your left hand.

I subconsciously drew a circle around it with my pointer finger with my right hand.

Quickly checking my phone again on the coffee table to see if I had any missed calls.

_No missed calls._

Breathing out in frustration, I crossed my arms around my knee's and watched some silly sitcom.

_10:30pm. _Was what I read up on the white wall. I swear to god that the hand just moved backwards.

Sighing, I stood up and quickly made my way to bed.

I really was happy for Edward.

He's a lawyer, and works for the Volturi Firm here in the city.

Aro, the guy that rang him this morning and also, ever so annoyingly interrupted Edward's and I's almost fucking. Is Edward's boss.

I don't know if I'm just over reacting like I usually do, but I think that Aro some how doesn't like me that much.

Whatever.

Crawling into bed with Edward's old football jersey on with the name 'CULLEN' in big letters on the back of it, I fell back and let my eyes close.

I woke up to kisses on my jaw.

"Morning," he whispered in my ear.

"Hey," I said, my voice thick with sleep.

I wrapped my arms around him and before I could say anything sweet, and pleasing to him he instantly started to apologise.

"I am so, _so _sorry," he said, pushing me back down and moving to hover over me. "Papers," he said as he kissed my neck. "Needed," kissing my collarbone. "To be," kissing in-between my breasts. "Done." He flicked his tongue out.

"Ugn, what_ever_," I said hurriedly as I grabbed his collar of his t-shirt and pulled him down hard.

I felt him smile, happy to know he had been forgiven for his lateness.

I wasn't pissed off, but I mean _ come on_ I know there's a thing called _ fashionably late_ but he was just being a down right ego killer.

I pushed back on him a bit, my breath coming out harsher. "Just don't do that again," I said, sliding my leg around his waist and pushing him down.

"Ah, yeah, god, sure," he said, quickly attaching his lips to mine again.

_Bring. _

Ok, now I was pissed off.

We both groaned and I smashed the clock with my fist.

Edward was breathing heavily, and I was heavily breathing in anger.

This could not be happening again.

"I..I really need to-,"

"Yeah, I know," I said, getting up and slipping on my fluffy slippers then started to walk downstairs to get him some breakfast.

I heard the shower water being turned on, and I looked up at the ceiling where the shower was, jealous as hell that the shower could have him naked, while I was down here,

not having him naked.

He came down, his hair still wet. Running his hand through it, he grabbed the piece of toast I had put on his plate and took a bite out of it.

"I'll see you tonight," he said giving me a quick kiss on my cheek. Though he was doing it so fast that his lips didn't even touch my skin.

"Yeah, love you," I said to his retreating form.

"Love you too!" he said, slamming the door behind him.

qqq

We were at Alice's house tonight, and I couldn't of been happier.

All the long nights Edward had been at work made me feel a little... I don't know, just a little weird since we hadn't been apart for this long since...ever.

I didn't really like that feeling.

So I took in all of him I could tonight.

While he went to refill his drink, I would walk with him to the kitchen under his arm.

While he demonstraighted to Rosalie the difference's between a lawyer and Barrister with his hands, he had to move them around me.

But he wasn't complaining.

And either was I.

This was our night. Finally.

Even though we weren't alone, it still felt nice to be with him.

I pacifically said: No phones.

"Barristers are defined as a legal practitioner, a lawyer whose main function is to act as an advocate in court. You get that?" he said, looking in between Rosalie and I.

I shrugged at her with a 'Huh?' look on my face.

"Yeah, sure," she lied.

He didn't buy either of us.

"Sure," he said unbelievingly and shook his head smiling. "I'll tell you in short, a barrister is a lawyer who is a member of the Inns of Court and who can practise before the courts. They often have less interaction with clients then solicitors and barristers spend their working hours in Chambers where they prepare their cases."

"Chambers?" Rose asked.

"Solicitors?" I asked.

"There's no hope for either of you so why do I even bother?" he said, holding on to me tighter.

"Because you love us," I said, kissing his lips.

"Oh, that's why," he smiled, and kissed me back.

"Ok, save it for the bedroom you guys," Rosalie said, pushing on both our shoulders making us fall back.

Edward crawled on top of me.

"Shit, I've just made it worse, cut it out you two!"

Edward ran his hands down my sides.

"Ew, you two are gross. Don't get any on the carpet Edward and just because this carpet is white don't think I can't tell which is which so I suggest you keep it in your pants," Rose said, standing up and rushing into the kitchen where Alice, Jasper and Emmett where.

We both laughed as he rolled back off from me, but kept his arms wrapped around me.

I felt something hard in his pocket.

"Hey-wait, what the hell is this?" I said accusingly, digging my hand in his pocket.

"Oh, shit I forgot," he cursed.

"What the flip, I told you not to bring this," I said, pulling out his phone.

"I know, I'm sorry Bella, we were rushing and-,"

"Wait you have a missed call," I said, flipping his phone up.

Before he could take it off from me I was up from the floor and listening in on his voice mail.

"Edward!" Aro's cheerful voice sang happily. "It's to bad that you haven't picked up, but I'm sure you'll get this soon enough," he chuckled. "Anyways, Edward, I just wanted you to know that Tanya and I will be seeing you tomorrow again at 5:30, same place, it's great that the two of you are getting along. I know for a fact that she really likes you and is happy to be at your acquaintance with this, hope to see you tomorrow, oh and remember that there is a party at the new bar down on oxford street. Hope you'll be there too this Saturday. Oh, and it's a _work only function,_," I knew what he meant with his words. He laughed again. "Anyways, I do hope you get this and call back soon. _Beep_."

Flipping the phone close I slowly turned around to him.

He was probed up on his elbows, a very worried look on his face.

"Bella..."

"You're meeting Aro and Tanya again at the _same place _tomorrow. Hope you have a good time, Edward," I said, picking up my bag and walking out of the lounge room.

"Hey, Bella, try this chicken, it's _so good- _Hey, wait, what's wrong?" Alice's voice suddenly changed as she took in my expression.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie's head's snapped towards mine.

"Nothing Alice, sorry guy's but I'm going to be heading home early tonight, I'll see you guy's later," I said quickly making it to the front door.

"Bella!" Edward's voice yelled.

He ran out to me and grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you acting like this? This isn't what you think-,"

"Fine, what is it then?" I said, turning around to face him. My voice clam and collective despite my anger.

I could see Alice and Roses faces looking through the curtain.

"Aro is having me work with Tanya on the Redferns case. We caught up a few day's ago at the dinner on Less street to talk it over and go through the documents concerning this case. Bella, if you ever thought that,-"

"But I did."

"Well, you shouldn't of, you know me better then that,-"

"I know you Edward, but I didn't know about _this _why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think you would be interested."

"Edward, anything that is related to you in anyway is something that I'm interested in," I said in a softer tone. "And if it has something related with you meeting up with some girl at a dinner then of course I'm going to be interested in knowing what went on down there," I said exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, taking me in his arms.

"You've been saying that a lot lately," I sighed, and let him encircle his arms around me because I couldn't resist.

"I'm sorry for that."

"There you go again."

"Sorr-, I mean, I'll try to stop making these mistakes," he kissed my forehead.

And I wondered how many more mistakes there would be.


End file.
